


[奥瑟/Orthur]塔

by malfoyselina



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M, 哨兵！Orm/向导！Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyselina/pseuds/malfoyselina
Summary: ※只看过电影，不严谨之处见谅





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※只看过电影，不严谨之处见谅

正文

 

 

“从前，有一个小王子……”七海之王抚摸着女儿精心梳理的头发，声情并茂得开口。

“准确来说是12年七个月零4天前，”奥姆抿着唇，一板一眼地插嘴道。

亚瑟控制住快要翻上天的白眼，回应他认真过头的弟弟，“童话故事都是这么开头的，奥咪。”

“这不是童话故事。”对方辩驳。

“父亲，今天轮到爸爸给我讲故事啦！”奥姆看着女儿鼓起的脸颊，闭上了嘴巴。

“他的国家是位于海底的亚特兰蒂斯……”

 

 

风声、雷声、雨声夹杂着潮水拍岸的击打声，掩盖了螺旋桨的轰鸣。奥姆收起暗藏的腮部，吸进海面上的第一口空气。太阳已经落下山头，他以一种漂浮的姿态靠近那架延伸至海边的木桥，眯起双目仰视那座灯塔。浪花拍打在他的侧脸，给那头淡色的金发添上一抹暗色。

这是他第三次亲自前往陆地，不是为了施行计划，他甚至不知道他的目标是什么，只是凭着自然的——他厌恶却无法抗拒的本能来到此地。亚特兰蒂斯人与陆地人稍有不同，他们的子民是天生的战士，由哨兵和向导组成。向导在成长期便集中起来接受训练，而哨兵则分散在各地，直到“塔”的召唤。这区别于陆地人的特性给予他们本能，找到合契的伴侣与之结合，但是奥姆讨厌这个。他的父母从来就没有真正得结合，他的家庭也没有故事中描绘得那样美好。

该死的陆地人抢走了他的母亲，同这个灯塔里的引诱他的向导一样。奥姆轻身一跃跳上木桥，一股比往常更强烈的熟悉的信息素涌入他的鼻腔，最初闻起来是一种清新的木质调，又包含着葡萄柚和蜂蜜的甜味，奥姆能够判别这些气味，全托维科交给他的资料。他拨开散落在侧颈的发丝，暖融融的气息让他浑身紧绷的神经放松下来。

他静静地站了一会儿，等待夜色浸染。高塔的窗户里亮起了灯光，住在里面的人并没有发现他，除了一只不知道从哪里蹦出来的海獭——显然是那个向导的精神体。奥姆蹲下身提起那只在他脚边翻滚的小兽，这是只母海獭，小家伙圆溜溜的眼睛一刻不转得盯着他，奥姆心中一阵恶寒，把它扔在地上。海獭叫了一声，扑上来咬他的靴子。精神体对人所造成的影响是微乎其微的，奥姆抬了抬脚，再次把它甩开。

海獭原地转了转，奥姆感觉到一波不属于他的情绪涌动，它向它的主人传递了信息。奥姆握紧双手，试图抵抗这种负压而来的辐射。感谢亚特兰蒂斯的教导，让他能够暂时收缩精神触角。下楼的脚步越来越急促了，奥姆屏住了呼吸。

“哈！这就是你说的那个人。”高个男人抱起蜷缩在一旁海獭，亲昵得拱了拱它的鼻头。奥姆皱起了眉头，他没穿上衣，手臂和胸膛遍布纹身，那头蓬乱的头发让他看起来充满野性的性感，这就是母亲与陆地人所生的野种。“呃，嗨…”亚瑟试探着打了声招呼，弯弯的眉眼柔和了刚毅的脸庞，海风吹拂起他的金色的发尾，奥姆看到了夹杂在其中的沙石碎粒，咸咸的海风裹着蜂蜜柚子味的糖浆。

 

奥姆不改严肃得绷着脸，释放了属于他的信息素，深海迭迭香中和了那股甜味。“你好，”他慎重得开口，决定不暴露身份，“我是奥姆，塔分配给你的哨兵。”

亚瑟摇了摇脑袋，零碎的沙石碎粒抖落下来，他双臂交叉抱在胸前，重复那个词，“哨兵?”

“就是……”奥姆难得好心得开口打算解释，亚瑟打断了他，“这里太冷了，你可以上来慢慢说。”他动作自然得轻拍奥姆的肩膀，让出身后的阶梯。

奥姆迈开步伐塔上石阶，悄无声息得仿佛鬼魅的倒影。这座灯塔已经有些年岁了，石壁上留下了经年累月的海蚀痕迹。亚瑟带着他坐上客厅的长沙发，从壁架上拿下一块毯子，奥姆伸手接过放在手边，这也许是母亲用过的毯子，这让他情绪躁动起来。

 

“亚瑟·库瑞，我的名字，你可能已经知道啦?”那个身型高大的向导像猫一样窝进一把扶手椅里，带着审视与探究的目光注视着奥姆，信息素在小小的屋子里扩散开来，侵入奥姆的领域。

“我不仅知道你的名字，还知道你8岁就觉醒了，你的向导能力是控制海水，海洋生物以及两栖生物。今天下午制服了海盗，解救了一艘公船。”奥姆停顿了一下，那只海獭再次咬住了他的裤脚，他看向明显泛着困意的亚瑟，“并且，你正处于结合热之中。”

亚瑟那双半眯的眸子睁开了，在炉火的映照下泛着潋滟的金光，他翘起嘴角，暗示性得昂起头，露出脖颈，“你说那么多不如上来咬我一口？”

 

“爸爸，你为什么让父亲咬你?”小公主从亚瑟的怀抱里挣脱出来，天真的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“因为他的‘天线’告诉我他想要这么做。”亚瑟用了一个比喻。

奥姆脸都青了。“今天就讲到这儿，Marella，你该睡觉了。”

“好吧。”小公主瘪瘪嘴。

亚瑟在内心叹了口气，安抚性得亲了一口女儿的额头，“确实该睡觉了，晚安宝贝。”

 

刚游回自己的卧室，亚瑟就听到门板在巨大的冲击力下阖合了。奥姆扯着他的手臂把他拉进，冲着他的侧颈毫无犹豫地咬上去。“嘶……我不在结合热，奥咪。”他在抱怨的同时揉揉那颗金色脑袋。奥姆闷不吭声，放轻力度舔咬那处标记，短暂的刺痛变成丝丝麻意。亚瑟任由他推着一路前进到他们的大床，偏过头躲过奥姆的犬齿，“够了，你这个吸血鬼，我的血又不好喝。”

“维科说这种味道是蜂蜜柚子茶，”奥姆的舌头回味般扫过齿间，手脚并用得脱光二人的衣服把他拖上床，动作迅速得就像军事演练。“现在，舔我的天线。”

亚瑟瞪大了眼睛看他以一种国王宣旨的气势宣布，于此同时他感觉到奥姆高涨的信息素，他忽然想要服从。他趴在对方的腿间，盯着已经溢出前液的龟头，舔过一圈之后含了进去，哨兵的气味在他的口腔中蔓延，进入他的胃里，说实话，整根吞进去有些难为他。亚瑟忍着干呕的欲望尽力含得深一些，“不许拽我头发”——他在奥姆脑子警告。

奥姆的大脑已经有些晕乎乎的了，那张柔软潮湿的嘴里该死的舒服，他的心脏如擂鼓般跳动，阴茎涨得更大，他克制住自己不冲撞得更深。“你可以做得更好的。”他气息不稳得回答。

亚瑟几乎是立马给了他一个深喉，又退了回去，不安分得舌头绕着滚烫的柱身转了一圈，他低低得哼笑一声，在对方获得更刺激的快感之前吐了出来。奥姆咒骂一声，伸手去揽他的脖子。

“我说了不许碰，我的头发。”亚瑟的声音再次在他的脑海中想起，“我们玩点新鲜的。”亚瑟用那双有力的手将饱满结实的胸肌挤出一个明显的沟壑，开始摩擦奥姆的龟头。奥姆不清楚是视觉感官还是触觉感官更刺激一点，他几乎是一瞬间就射了出来，黏白的浊液溅了亚瑟整个胸膛，汇聚到深缝里滴落下来。

奥姆喘着粗气把对方拉起来，恶狠狠得把舌头塞进亚瑟嘴里，亚瑟不甘示弱得抢夺主导权，黏腻的液体蹭到对方的胸膛，勃起的下体也开始摩擦。亚瑟在陆地上活的更久，习惯靠肺呼吸，他很快就满脸滚烫，通红得喘不过气来，力气也越来越小，反观奥姆，神色坦然得只能看出一点激情的红晕。

奥姆稍稍给他渡了一口气，确保堂堂七海之王不会因为性爱溺死在海里。亚瑟挫败得张开嘴，他现在整个鼻子里都是奥姆信息素的气味——不得不承认这很好闻，两股气息渐渐融合，行成一个通道。

哨兵更灵敏的感官传来的情绪非常复杂而琐碎，“等等，奥咪……?”亚瑟喉结滚动了一下，“你还在为那件事生气?”

“什么?”奥姆停下啃咬对方的动作，出声问道。

“我第一次用映射让你做了整晚春梦又把你扔回海里那件事。”亚瑟干巴巴得回答，垂下眼帘让视线停留在奥姆干净光滑的下巴，它以肉眼可见的速度绷紧了。

“我是生气，”奥姆试图让自己的语气更平静一点，“但它很快就成真了，我不介意再来一次。”他的手掌落在亚瑟的腰窝处，缓缓捏紧。

亚瑟心中掀起一阵愧疚，用行动表达歉意。他主动抬起腰来，对准奥姆昂扬的阴茎坐了下去。他能感觉到哨兵再次兴奋了起来，那些愉悦的情绪就像源源不断的水流，一点点的把他包围起来，直到奥姆的一个深顶让他回过神。

“呼……”奥姆将龟头准确卡进缝隙，持续不断得摩擦直到撬开内腔的入口，亚瑟在这个过程中发出迷糊不清的呻吟，链接对面传来的情绪既像痛苦又像愉悦，然后痛苦变得集中起来，在他挤进更窄小的内腔时带出一波波水液时，它又逐渐放松。

“不要再玩了，奥咪。你的海豚都比你有用。”亚瑟调笑的话语让奥姆再次用他的脖子磨了磨牙。“噢，我夸你的精神动物有什么错吗？啊！”

随着奥姆抽送的速度越来越快，亚瑟无人访问的前端率先射了出来，这让他绞紧了后穴。“你快把我挤吐了。”奥姆恨不得把根部的双卵也挤进去，他被深处嫩滑的蚌肉紧紧夹着，全方位的包裹让他一动也不能动，在他精关失守的那一刻仿佛整个世界都平静了，没有了潮湿的吐息和隆隆的心跳，他的一切负面情绪都被洗刷殆尽。

他抚摸着亚瑟的胸膛，那里的粘液早已化为海底的水分子，他闻着亚瑟不再甜腻的信息素，酸酸的气息更可口，就像刚咬开的新鲜果肉。射精过程中亚瑟一直很安静，甚至没有在他脑子中说话。

“你不担心再休十个月产假吗？你知道Marella就是在非结合期怀上的。”奥姆既满足又疑惑得问道。

亚瑟的精神屏障在轻颤中完全打开了，奥姆从来没有这么清晰得看到对方的思想，他哽住了喉头。“哦……你已经揣上了。”

快乐，幸福，以及期待。他承受着双倍的情绪，用肢体语言表达他的情绪。亲吻、拥抱、噬咬、抚摸……他俯下身吻着亚瑟的肚皮，从即将消失的精实腹肌一路向上，留下一连串印记，最后叼住了翘起的乳粒。亚瑟胸膛微微起伏，他推开睁着一双狗狗眼的弟弟，“这不意味着你可以再把我关起来。”

亚瑟撑起身体跳下床，从地面上捡起散落的袍子，刚刚结束的情事并没有耗尽他的力气。“我要去洗澡了，”他俏皮得眨眨眼，伸手做出邀请。

永燃的鱼油透过雕花灯罩散发出柔和的光，落在亚瑟的身上，他那头披肩的卷发尾部泛着金光，平添了一丝柔和的魅意。奥姆平复了一下呼吸，关闭了感官，忍着把他就地干死的念头下了床。

亚瑟顿了顿，深深得看了他一眼，什么也没说，泛红的耳尖告诉奥姆他实际上什么都知道。

“你知道明天轮到你给Marella讲故事了吧。”他们在浴室又做了一次，亚瑟体内又黏又紧，奥姆根本无暇分心，对方凑到他的耳垂把含着热气的话语送进他的耳道。

奥姆发誓会让他付出代价，他做了一晚上都想做的事，将亚瑟翻了个身，从后面拽着他的头发一下捅到了底，不出意外逼出了亚瑟的一声尖叫，虽然他的声音又低又哑。

“我会告诉她你多会勾引我。”

“Fuck you.”

“As you wish.”

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

正文

 

 

“他不知不觉得睡着了，并且做了一个噩梦，醒来之后发现自己浑身僵硬得悬浮在海里。”

 

Marella倒吸了一口气，转头看向一旁大笑的亚瑟，“噢，真是可怜，爸爸没有收留你吗？”

 

“我为什么要收留一个看起来不怀好意的陌生人?”

 

“……”

 

对亚瑟来说，奥姆是素不相识的陌生人。反过来却不是，实际上在很久以前，奥姆就对这个便宜哥哥的事迹有所耳闻。年幼的奥姆天资聪颖，失去母亲让他变得过于严苛，父亲奥瓦克斯王的碌碌无为已经让他厌倦了，他渴望更广阔的天地。

在他听闻母亲在陆地上也有一个孩子的时候，好奇心战胜了一切，他用计忽悠守卫，企图混在人群中偷溜上岸，鲜有的两次经历中，都只停留在海岸边窥探。

在青春期之前，奥姆曾幻想过他们就像亲兄弟一样每天黏在一起，一起度过懵懂无知的岁月。然后噩梦开始了，从他觉醒为哨兵开始，他的感知通道变得更加敏锐，纷杂的情绪侵入他的脑子，就像千丝万缕的线缠成一个糟糕的结，这其中关于亚瑟的部分尤其多。

他的时间一半用来训练，一半用来睡觉，只有陷入深度睡眠中时，他的大脑才是清净的。更可怕的还在后头，亚瑟是一个成熟的向导，与维科的悉心教导不无关系，当他学会控制精神力之后，他开始利用它驱使海洋生物。

这其中包括奥姆的精神动物——海豚①，这个可爱的助手甚至陪伴亚瑟度过他的结合热，这让奥姆烦躁不已，将它视为帮凶。别样的绮思一直纠缠着奥姆，让他在训练中分神。

 

当他真正见到亚瑟时，压抑许久的宣泄欲找到了突破口，但是第二天他在冰冷的海水中醒来，感觉到胯下一片潮湿，这成了他最不堪回首一天。

 

“回到亚特兰蒂斯之后，亚瑟开始频繁得出现在奥姆的梦里……”

 

“所以你们早就在精神领域里搞到一起，”他早熟的女儿小声嘟囔。

 

“……不是！”亚瑟震声喊道，“我那时候根本不喜欢他。”

 

奥姆无声摸摸他的小腹，开始在脑子里继续回忆那个梦，亚瑟修长有力的双腿缠着他的腰，那双金色的眼睛犹如两道幽深的长廊，若有所思得看着他，他抬起手，轻轻得摩擦奥姆的鬓角，坚定不移得滑到后颈，把他拉近，探出舌头舔过他的嘴角，那触感真实得不可思议。奥姆喉结滚动，近在咫尺的脸庞让他思维凝滞。

 

他们的唇如同两颗流星，甫一相撞便产生毁天灭地的气势。奥姆仿若猛虎吞食一般咬噬，亚瑟全身的力气都在热情的回应中抽干了，只剩下剧烈的喘息。奥姆架住他的腋窝把他抱到腿上，亲吻他锁骨上的纹身，勃起的阴茎隔着被子顶在他的腿间，明晃晃的暗示让亚瑟也石硬起来，他主动岔开腿跪坐着。奥姆的手摸进了他的底裤，指节敲打着他的腿根。亚瑟弹跳起来，又重重得落下去。

 

奥姆扯去了那件碍事的底裤，在他的战地上插下战旗，攻陷了向导树立森严壁垒，把自己埋进对方的身体，干涸太久的心田滴进了甘露，奥姆愈发得劲猛攻，直把对方颠得抛起来，惹得亚瑟喘着气求饶。

 

“咳，停——”亚瑟再也受不了大脑里的广播了“注意胎教，奥咪。”

 

“一个未满十三周的胚胎是不会有意识的。”奥姆俊美的面庞毫无波澜。

 

Marella不明所以得拽着他的袖子，“你的故事还没讲完，父亲。”

 

高塔下有连片的洼地，聚着一众村庄，浅水区的砂石都被冲刷磨碎，变成黏湿柔软的淤土。沿岸的渔民都是亚瑟的朋友，奥姆正式向陆地宣战的时候，他率先摧毁了那里。

 

在亚瑟来到亚特兰蒂斯后，奥姆就派人以非法入侵为理由逮捕了他，他端正地坐在王座上，议事厅里正在讨论火之环，三大王国的代表围成一团吵吵嚷嚷。湄拉被困在她父亲身边，亚瑟则戴着专门为他打造的，抑制向导能力的锁链，漠视亚特兰蒂斯人探寻和鄙夷的目光。

 

议论的焦点是二人的属性，一个五感强大的哨兵和一个控制精神的向导。哨兵在战斗中的反应更快，协调性和灵敏度更高，但在精神力上具有弱势。向导能够感知哨兵的思想并在他的脑子里建立虚拟的映射，让哨兵产生误判。无论是抑制能力还是不抑制能力，对双方都是不公平的。

 

“最终奥咪出了一个馊主意。”

 

“那不是。”奥姆不赞同地说。

 

“发生了什么？”Marella迷惑不解地睁大了眼睛。

 

“说起来很戏剧化，”亚瑟摸了摸鼻子，小心地看了奥姆一眼“他咬了我，暂时建立了一个精神链接，这样我们可以感知双方的思想并互相影响。然后……”

 

这场公平，原始，暴力的斗争，以奥姆的胜利而告终。但亚瑟却逃了出去，他在守卫的脑内映射错误的方位，湄拉带他突破了王宫的屏障，如果没有奥姆提前安放在湄拉身上定位器，他就真的逃掉了。

 

奥姆最精锐的部下一路跟随他们来到了西西里岛，欧泊装饰的古建筑矗立在南端的山岭上，白色屋顶的小房子一直延伸到视线的尽头。湄拉带着亚瑟的穿梭在古老的石墙之间，寻找石像的指引。

 

直到亚瑟带着卡拉森看守的三叉戟从地心藏海回到咸水国，奥姆都没有真正抓住他。他们不可避免得又打了一架，三叉戟掀起的漩涡敲打在奥姆的身上，无法抵挡神力几乎要把他的内脏击碎。冰冷的海水浸透他的身心，仿佛要蓄意自损一样，他跪在亚瑟面前，恳求他杀了自己。

 

亚瑟当然没有杀了他，只是空气中的味道忽然变得不对头。亚瑟在自己都没有意识到的情况下，迅速陷入了结合热。蜂蜜，葡萄柚混合着清新木质调的信息素爆发出来，几乎让奥姆疯狂，他无法控制得想要彻底标记这个向导，在亚瑟靠近时狠狠咬住他的脖子。

 

亚特兰娜女王惊诧得看着这一幕，她一直以来试图弥补自己的两个儿子，是互补的一体。有些事情注定会发生——他们从出生开始，就处在两个世界的交点，密不可分。

 

在回王宫的路上，迎接亚瑟的是盛大的庆典。可惜他没有能够亲自到达现场，接下来的三天他都和奥姆滚在一起度过结合热。

 

亚瑟捂住了双眼，奥姆又在脑中播放黄色录像了。他们的第一次做得极温柔，亚瑟攀着他的肩，低低地呻吟着，整座海底王宫里的哨兵都被赶了出去，卧室里只剩下肉体相接发出的碰撞和水声。奥姆热切地吻着他，手也没有闲着，摸索到潮湿的洞口，微凉的手指探进一个指节，亚瑟不由得打了个冷战，奥姆的碧蓝的虹膜色调变得深沉，情欲浓得化不开，他尽可能温柔地一边沿着亚瑟的脖颈一路吻下，一边开拓他的身体。

 

亚瑟全身覆盖着一层薄汗，赤裸的上身沿着起伏的肌肉勾勒出的迷人线条，跳动的阴茎和他的蹭到一起。下面的洞口已经湿透了，奥姆眯了眯眼，小心地寸寸进入那滚烫的甬道。“呼…”亚瑟发出一声轻喘，长长的卷发散乱地披在他的肩头，随着挺动的节奏在水中飞舞。

 

“你真美。”奥姆一边蹂躏亚瑟饱满的胸肌一边在他耳边说道。“闭嘴。”亚瑟猛然挣脱，翻了个身将奥姆骑在身下，扶着他的肩头慢慢沉下身体，掌控更深的节奏。

 

第一波高潮来临的时候奥姆握住亚瑟的腰身，将他钉在大腿上，紧紧地抱着他。亚瑟的甬道也狠狠地绞着他，温热的液体洒在两人的小腹上，紧绷的身体猛地软在了他的身上。亚瑟感受到自己的精神通道张开一丝缝隙，透出一缕白光，与另一个人的通道严丝合缝得对上了，灵魂深处发出叮的一声脆响。

 

“他们顺利结合，幸福地在一起了。”奥姆总结道。

 

“我快要出生了吗？”Marella兴奋得欢呼。

 

奥姆冷峻的脸上露出笑容，在他的女儿脸上亲了一口：“没错，亲爱的。你马上还会有个弟弟或者妹妹。”

 

“我不幸福，你不该把我关在该死的房间里，那简直度日如年。”亚瑟在奥姆警告的眼神下毫不退缩，“我——”

 

“我也爱你。童话都是这么结尾的，亚瑟。”

 

“这不是童话！”

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①海豚是海王的最佳助手。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※有正联角色客串

正文

 

 

为了对抗奥姆比他本人还严重的孕期综合征，亚瑟封闭了精神通道，偷偷安排了三个月的出行计划，目的地是远离尘嚣的天堂岛。

“都是为了远离那个控制狂。”湄拉感慨，仿佛想到了什么恶心的场面，她打了个冷颤，“听说他成天待在王宫里，连形状奇特点的珊瑚摆件都不能碰，怀个孕就这么娇弱了？”

小公主撑着下巴，不置可否。“我觉得父亲不是担心他。”

“真的?”

“父亲是担心爸爸伤害那株珊瑚。”Marella神神秘秘地说。

“………”

 

传说的天堂岛拥有许多古老的建筑群，大片的高大的乔木立在面向海洋的峭壁上，沐浴着阳光雨露，改进的骑兵佩戴头盔与战甲，随时准备将入侵者踏在铁蹄下。

 

亚瑟悠哉悠哉地靠在会客厅的躺椅上，笃定奥姆不敢来。

年轻漂亮的女神挑了挑眉，“我认为辟谣一次已经够了，这次如果有新的谣言，你自己解决。”

亚瑟心虚地和抬起头她对视了两眼，挫败地叹了口气，“我有什么办法，这里是我唯一能想到的地方。”他已经可以想象明天打开电视看到“海王抛夫弃女与神奇女侠旧情复燃”的新闻，毕竟现在像克拉克这么有职业操守的记者不多了。

但是亚瑟管不了那么多了，他目前的体型相比第一胎时胖了不少，能吃是最主要的因素，运动量的减少是另一个因素——他可没有闪电侠那么大的消耗。

“你打算在这呆多久，”戴安娜在平板上划过湄拉发送过来的食谱，决定通知布鲁斯动动他的小指头帮个小忙，比如订购食材送上门。

亚瑟伸手比了个三。

“三天?”

“三个月。”亚瑟稍稍挪动了一下，躲开戴安娜的死亡视线。“有问题我会回去的，拜托拜托。”

得益于亚瑟的好体质，第二胎还算好养活，预想中的眩晕干呕没有太严重。天堂岛的环境极其宜人，没有奥姆在场他甚至可以去跳水。

除了临睡前大脑空空荡荡的感觉，一切都很完美，为了防止听到湄拉骂他，他干脆隔绝了一切，那只从不离身的海獭消失不见了。

 

好吧，他承认有时候会想念他的哨兵。情况一直很好，直到第三个月到来。在他尝试了食谱上大部分食物之后，有什么东西出现了问题，强烈的腹痛抓紧了他，让他跌坐在地上。亚瑟细细回忆了今天吃的东西——土豆泥沙拉，鸡胸肉，烤玉米，匈牙利牛肉焗饭，想不到是哪里出了问题。他费力地托着已经五个半月的腹部，打开了精神通道。

“亚瑟，亚瑟！你还好吗？”谢天谢地，戴安娜第一个就冲了进来。“坚持住，我已经通知布鲁斯和湄拉他们了。”

“奥姆呢？”亚瑟半睁着眼睛，戴安娜神情凝重地看着他。第一波疼痛已经褪去了，他带着点惊慌得重复了一遍，“奥姆在那里?我感觉不到他！”

“他没事，别紧张，亚瑟。”戴安娜等着他平复下来，深吸一口气，“听我说，他在黑蝠鲼的突袭时脑袋被击中了，暂时昏迷。”戴安娜用真言锁链缠住手腕，强调道，“他很快就会醒来，我保证。”

 

“哦……”出乎意料得，亚瑟很快平静下来，他点了点头，捧着沉重的腹部，缓缓站起来，直到登上湄拉的舰艇他都出奇得镇静。

“爸爸，我想你了。”Marella凑近他的胸前，撒娇地拉了拉他的手臂。亚瑟怜爱得揽住他的小女儿，鼻尖对鼻尖亲密得蹭了蹭，“我也想你，honey.”

他们平安到家的时候奥姆还没醒来，湄拉丢给他一个眼神，抱走了Marella。亚瑟以超乎寻常的速度赶回卧室，他的精神动物正和海豚团在一起。跳动的火焰在水晶灯罩下闪烁，熹微的光束打在奥姆的金发上，与其融为一体。

亚瑟轻轻坐在一侧，观摩奥姆的脸。金色的睫毛，薄薄眼睑下淡蓝色瞳仁。他俯下身在眉心落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，“嘿，王子殿下，快醒来。”

链接的另一端开始出现零星的光芒，亚瑟解开宽松的外衣，好整以暇得爬上床躺在奥姆身侧。光源顺着精神链接渗入，越来越亮。与此同时，一股强烈的信息素迸发出来。亚瑟一鼓作气解开腰带，赤裸裸地贴上去。

正在他开始解决奥姆的衣物时，他的双手被牢牢钳住了，甫一抬头便对上一双蓝眼睛，“你在干什么？”

“祈求你的原谅，奥咪。”亚瑟低眉顺目得认错。他用脸贴着奥姆的脸，释放出来的向导素带着安抚的意味，但是奥姆显然没有这么好哄。他依旧臭着一张脸，即使亚瑟放低姿态也无济于事。

亚瑟不放弃得贴上去，好似大型猫科动物一般磨蹭他的胸口，他的胸肌早已在激素的影响变得柔软，乳首不自觉地挺立起来，昭示着内里的丰盈。乳珠时不时被压过，特殊的快感渐渐涌上身体。“奥咪……”亚瑟的嗓音仿佛兑了蜜一样，带着长长的尾音。

 

奥姆曾经对这双胸肉爱不释手，在他第一次泌乳时便抢走了孩子的份。“哼。”尽管他的阴茎早就叫嚣着要干穿亚瑟，但他明白忍耐会让他获得更多回报。他仍由亚瑟抓住他的手，来回摸着鼓涨的双乳和隆起的肚子。

 

孩子像是有感知一样，在他的掌下耸动“嗯……他动了！”亚瑟用脚踝勾着奥姆的小腿，催促般磨蹭。生殖腔因为胎动而变得敏感，让他燃起强烈的渴求。

“求你了。”亚瑟的声调更加黏稠。奥姆低笑一声，抓住他颤动的胸肉，“我原谅你，你现在在求什么?”他掐住已经泛着桃红色的乳首，挑逗般把玩。

让你干我。亚瑟在脑中大叫，奥姆毫不费力地分开他的腿，把整根阴茎捅进渴望已久的穴道，两颗沉甸甸的睾丸似乎也要挤进去一般。“哈……”这一下太深，亚瑟被顶得几乎喘不过气来，阴茎插进了因怀孕而封闭的生殖腔入口，窄小的通道被不断刺激，快感源源不断地在敏感的生殖腔里滚动，带起一阵伴随着疼痛的高潮。

“不，孩子…”亚瑟本能地缩起来保护腹部，沉睡的小家伙显然被大动作吵醒了。奥姆谨慎得退出一段距离，又推进去，反反复复得让亚瑟颤抖不已，疼痛让快感更加显著，亚瑟浑身都是汗，在灯光的照耀下，他的身体泛着一层淡淡的光。潮红从脖颈往下蔓延，先是锁骨，然后是胸口，一路往下。被奥姆吮吸的鼓涨乳首，被反复顶弄的入口，刺激的快感与阵痛交融在一起，让他的大脑陷入了空白。

“别害怕。”奥姆体贴地揉着他的后腰，缓解维持一个姿势的疲劳，过载的快感让亚瑟少见得露出软弱的神情，眼眶泛红得像是快要哭出来。“保证不再离开我。”奥姆停下了动作，等待一个许诺。

 

“再也不会了。”亚瑟忍住泪意，勾着对方的脖子交换了一个吻。

 

 

 

 

end.

 

“爸爸怎么了好几天没有出门了？”Marella嚼着维科琢磨出的阿尔弗雷德式小甜饼，含含糊糊地问。“父亲也是。”

 

“呵呵。”这是湄拉。


End file.
